Federal Republic of China
}} '' Chunghwa Minkuo'' | common_name = China | continent=Asia | country=China | year_start=2108 |year_end= 2139 | p1= United Federation of China | flag_p1= Flag_of_China_(2058-2108).png | s1=Association of East-Asia | flag_s1= East_Asia_Flag.png | image_flag = China_Flag(2132).png border | flag = Flags of China | image_coat = Emblems_of_the_Republic_of_China.svg | symbol = National Emblem of the Republic of China |coa_size = 130px | national_anthem = Song to the Auspicious Cloud | image_map = Republic of China (orthographic projection historical).svg | image_map_caption = Location and maximum extent of the territory claimed by Federalist of China. | capital = Beijing | government_type = Federal presidential republic | title_leader = Presidnet | leader1 = BLANK (first) | year_leader1 = 1912 | leader2 = BLANK (last) | year_leader2 = 1949 | legislature = National Congress | house1 = Senate | house2 = General Assembly | era = 22nd century | event_pre=Xinhai Revolution | date_pre=10 October 1911 | event_start=Republic established | date_start=1 January | event1=Nationalist rule from Nanking | date_event1=18 April 1927 | event2=Start of Second Sino-Japanese War | date_event2=7 July 1937 | event3=Constitution adopted | date_event3=25 December 1947 | event4=Battle of Huaihai | date_event4=December 1948 | event_end=Seat of government moved to Taipei | date_end= | stat_year1=1912 | stat_area1=11077380 | stat_pop1=432375000 | currency = Chinese Yuan US Dollar | today = }}Federal Republic of China (Chinese: 中華聯邦共和國; pinyin: Zhonghua Lianbang Gongheguo) is a proposed federal republic encompassing mainland China, Macau, Hong Kong and Taiwan. This "Third Republic" (following on from the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China) is proposed by supporters of the Tibet independence movement, although it would not in effect create an independent Tibet. Yan Jiaqi, writing for the Tibetan government in exile, has written that: "It would be a federation with the characteristics of a confederation. Federal China would consist of two kinds of republics: 'loose republics' such as Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macao, Tibet, Inner Mongolia and Xinjiang: and 'close republics' consisting the rest of China." According to Yan: "They would differ from the existing federal countries in their defence, taxation and legal systems" This model, however, in which the close republics would have an arrangement based on the United States of America, and the loose republics more on the European Union, is not agreed upon by all advocates of a Federal Republic. Another concept similar to a Federal Republic of China is the concept of a United States of China. This usage was popularized after Jiang Zemin, General Secretary of the Communist Party of China, in 2001 made a comment that a united China can adopt a new national name and flag. Large economic ties between China and Taiwan have also motivated the occasional informal use of the term to describe a united China. Biography The Federal Republic of China is one of the largest factions and oldest factions in the "nations" universe with and a leader in diplomacy, activity and democracy. The FRC faction is the only working multi-party federal government acting as the sole nation of China. The faction upholds the three tenets. Government oF the People is an active promoter of universal suffrage democracy, equality, liberty, freedom and equality. The goverment functions as a multi-party Unicameral Democratic Westminster Parliamentary System with all powers and responsibilities over and to the members granted by the constitution. Legislature and Executive are directly elected by popular votes. The Executive as Speaker of the House serves a role limited to state and constitutional affairs. Gallery Flag of the Federal Republic of China.png Federal Republic of China Flag.png Flag of the Chinese Union.png See also *China *Chinese government *Federalism in China *United States of China *Zhonghua minzu References External links *A proposed constitution drawn up by Chinese scholars in 1994 Category:Federalism in China Category:Politics of China Category:Proposed countries Category:History of China